


Horsefeathers

by ullman



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quoting Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsefeathers

It wasn't the first voice he'd expected when calling Kevin's cell phone, but the words – and the lack of an actual greeting – more or less were. "Lifestyle choice, _really_?"

Brian sighed, knowing that – much like if it _had_ been his cousin who'd answered – there was very little point in saying anything just yet.

"Come on, man - " Chris prompted, his voice eerily stern and Brian absently wondered whether Nick had been right about couples, who had been together for what seemed like forever, starting to sound more and more alike. Of course Nick had claimed his theory explained a thing or two about his and Howie's vocabulary ever since they'd started seeing their better halves. And while the both of them had claimed not to see Nick's point, they had – literally - applauded his proper usage of the word vocabulary: Brian only vaguely recalled the food fight that had followed.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Holding back another sigh, Brian only just managed to keep from suggesting he hadn't really been thinking at all – he was pretty sure that much had been implied in the question. Of course had he been talking to Kevin, those words most likely wouldn’t have been left unspoken.

"Seriously, man – " Chris sighed.

"So," Brian dared when Chris appeared to be at a – very rare for the man who filled the pauses Kevin left between just about every other word – loss for words. "Kev - is he really pissed off?"

"I'm _really_ pissed off," Chris said matter-of-factly. "Kev - he's, he's more, you know, _disappointed_ ," he continued, the words laced with exasperated fondness, and probably bringing back more than a few memories of the times his brothers had disappointed him.

Despite the reminder that he'd managed to royally piss off more than a few people with his epically unfortunate phrasing - and somehow he didn't think explaining how he'd had the best of intentions would make things any better - Brian found himself smiling briefly. Because it really was nice to know some things would probably never change, even if disappointing Kevin didn’t have as much effect on him - or any of them - as it once had. Not that any of them - and AJ and Nick especially - wouldn't take pissing Kevin off over disappointing him, any day. "I figured," he nodded. "So – dinner, this Sunday, at our place?" he tried.

"We’ll bring dessert," Chris promised almost curtly. "We'll even - hold on a sec," His voice softened, then trailed off.

Brian tilted his head, and waited - waited for what he'd heard in the other man's voice.

"So – lifestyle choice. _Really_?"

Brian smiled. "Hi Kevin."


End file.
